It all started with a rescue
by hollisterchick
Summary: Bella Swan is a single mother with a child who has a disablity. One night she is in a terrible crash and firefigher Edward Cullen, the hero of the town comes to her rescue. Will she find love in this small town or be turned away like before? AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something I've been mulling over these past few weeks and I've decided to try it out and see what happens. **** Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I'm sure everyone knows that I don't own these characters (I wish.) But the plot and Anthony are mine. Yay! :D **

I groaned as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I just finished doing my rounds at the hospital and I was glad. It was around 11 at night and my son Anthony was in the Children's Wing being watched by some of the kind nurses who worked there.

It was hard raising a kid all on your own especially when they're special. I'm 28 years old and I had Anthony when I was 24. You may be thinking well where's the husband? Well there isn't a husband.

It all started when I was 23 and I had just graduated from College and me and a few friends were going out to celebrate. While at this club I met a guy who was about my age and very handsome. He was tall, handsome and mysterious with black hair and dark eyes. All I remember is that we had drinks and talked and before I know it I wake up in his bed in his hotel room naked.

He woke and we talked and exchanged numbers to stay in touch and I thought we were going to start a relationship. A month later I found out I was pregnant after throwing up my breakfast every morning for 2 weeks.

When I found this out I called him.

_*Flashback* _

"_Hello?" He asked. I held my breath. _

"_Jacob?" I asked while wringing my hands. My heart was pounding and tears were welling in my eyes. _

"_Yes, may I ask whose calling?" He said and I swallowed my mouth suddenly dry. _

"_Hey this is Bella and I met you when you were here in Atlanta?" I said. _

"_Oh yeah I remember! Well what can I do for you Bella?" He sounded happy and carefree. I felt awful for even calling him. I don't even remember why I bothered in the first place. _

"_Well I don't really know how to tell you this…." I trailed off at the end because I was trembling now from fear. _

"_Tell me what?" He didn't sound so happy anymore. _

"_Well Jacob I'm….pregnant." I said and a tear rolled down my cheek as I swallowed. _

_Silence on the other end greeted me and I wanted him to say something, anything. _

"_Is it mine?" He asked quietly, all traces of happiness gone. _

"_Yes, it is." I said and I heard him groan. _

"_Well what do you want me to do? I have a wife at home and I can't exactly come down there and take care of it." He complained and I was shocked. _

_He hooked up with me knowing he had a wife? I was disgusted. I felt awful for his wife knowing I was the reason he cheated. I didn't want this man to have anything to do with my child. _

"_I don't want you to do anything. I just wanted you to know that he or she existed." I said, all fear gone and replaced by anger. _

"_Okay whatever. Nice talking to you." He said before hanging up while I sat there and cried. _

_*End Flashback* _

I felt disgusted with myself for doing that to a poor woman. Jacob Black was a disgusting man who cheated all the time on his wife. I wanted nothing to do with him and I didn't want him involved with my son either.

It was hard raising him on my own since my mother died. I live in my father's old house since he died last year. Charlie had cancer and they caught it too late and he died about 5 months after they diagnosed him. Renee my mother had Breast Cancer and she died from it but she had battled with it for 3 years and finally lost the battle.

I lived in a tiny, broken down, 2 story house that barely worked. All the paint was peeling, the shutters and cabinets in the kitchen were off their hinges. We never got hot water and the air conditioning or heat didn't work. All I had were old appliances that hardly worked anymore.

The house was tiny to put it bluntly. All it had on the downstairs level was a kitchen and living room with a small dining room attached and a little hall leading to the stairs with a closet. Upstairs were the 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom.

All Anthony could fit in his bedroom was a twin bed, dresser, nightstand, and little train table. My room was plain with a bed, dresser, and nightstand.

I hardly made enough to support Anthony and I. It was hard paying bills and keeping food in the house and buying clothes for my ever growing son. Plus Anthony needed special schooling so I had to buy the latest textbooks and workbooks for him to use.

See my son isn't retarded or mentally stupid. He just has issues with speech and hearing speech. He can't understand language really well or speak it. He is way behind on speech for where he should be and when he does speak which is rare he sounds like a 2 year old speaking for the first time.

I can't send him to public school and I have to teach him myself since no one offers a special program for him. I've been working with him for over a year now and so far things haven't been going good. It breaks my heart thinking about how his disability will affect him in the future. One thing I know is that I will always love my son. It doesn't matter to me that he has a disability or anything but he will always be my son in my eyes.

I was currently driving home from a long shift at the hospital in Port Angeles and I was exhausted. Anthony was having a bad day and he was upset with me for not stopping and getting him McDonald's. It was storming terribly and the wind was howling and the rain was pounding. The lightning was blinding and the thunder was deafening. I could hardly see through my windshield in my old Chevy truck. I was trying to be careful on the roads since they were slick and there were many potholes and wildlife.

I had only lived here in Forks for a month and had eventually found my way around. I looked in the mirror at Anthony who was staring out the window at the rain. I wish he could be like normal children sometimes but I know that he won't. I feel awful for thinking that but sometimes I can't help it. Sometimes I can't help but wonder what it would be like if Anthony was actually normal.

I glanced back at him and then at the road and I screamed. A giant buck was in the road and when it saw me it froze, its eyes wide as saucers with fear. I slammed on the brakes and swerved the car and flew into the ramp on the side of the road. I shrieked as we flipped over it and tumbled down the hill. My windows and windshields shattered and glass flew everywhere.

My head banged against everything and all I could think about was Anthony. When we finally crashed into a tree at the bottom of the hill I coughed as the smoke from the engine filled my nose. I could hear the engine sizzling and groaning. I smelt blood and it was mine and I reached up and touched my forehead before croaking Anthony's name before I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Hello? Is anybody in there?"

"Hello! Ma'm can you hear me?"

A voice called out to me in the darkness but I didn't want to stir.

"Ma'm I need you to respond if you can hear my voice!" A panicked voice called to me. It sounded heavenly and I wondered if I was in heaven.

I started to become aware of my senses and surroundings. I registered I was laying on something hard and wet and cold. Water sprayed my face and an awful smell filled my nose. My head was throbbing and I groaned in pain.

"Ma'm I need you to respond to my voice!" The voice was still calling for me. It was a soft voice yet commanding as well. It was warm and silky like velvet and I wanted to curl up in it. I was slowly becoming more and more aware of what was going on.

I hear rain and howling wind. What was I doing before this? I racked my brains until it slowly came back. I was driving home from….from work! That's it! Someone was with me it was….Anthony. There was a deer and then I swerved and we crashed. We crashed! WE CRASHED!

My eyes flew open and I bolted upright, startling the person leaning over me. My eyes darted to what was left of the backseat to be greeted by an empty seat. Fear pitted in my stomach as I started to get up.

"Where is he?" I cried as I searched frantically for him around me.

"Where is who ma'm?" The man's smooth voice asked in confusion.

"Anthony! ANTHONY!" I shouted and the man looked taken aback.

I pushed him out of the way and stumbled of the open door. I slipped in the mud and tumbled to the ground. I sloshed in the mud while the rain stung my eyes. I stood and the man rushed to my side.

"I don't think you should be moving around right now. Take it easy I've called the whole team alright?" He said while taking my arm and trying to sit me down.

He obviously has never known what a mother feels like when her baby is all alone out there to fend for him. He never knew what it was like to be separated from her baby.

"No! I have to find Anthony! He's all alone!" I wailed as I tried to make it up the steep hill and slipped a couple of times.

"Who is Anthony?" The man asked and I looked up at him. He was tall and I couldn't see his face very well but his hair was very noticeable. It was vibrant, even in the night.

"Anthony is my son!" I cried and the man nodded. He immediately took my hand and dragged me to his truck and opened his door. He reached in and pulled out a radio.

"Forks 1 come in this Cullen here and I have a crash down on I-19 with a missing child alert." He said. (I don't know what they say!)

"Forks 1 copies and help is on the way! Report missing child." Was the static reply. My breathing was becoming more hitched and I felt like the world was spinning on its axis. I must've stumbled or something because I was falling backwards but a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and held me tight.

I was sat on the grass and had a blanket draped over my shoulders.

"Crash involves a woman around her late twenties and her son who she reports is missing. Send back up to help search. Kid took off somewhere in the woods." The man named Cullen replied.

I stood up and threw the blanket off my shoulders and stumbled forward. I cupped my hands around my mouth and took a deep breath.

"ANTHONY!" I screamed as loud as I could over the horrendous storm.

"ANTHONY!" Another hoarse yell came from me.

"ANTHONY!" I heard Cullen call and he called again and again until I realized something.

"Hey! I need to tell you something important!" I said and the man came to me.

"He won't answer you ok? He isn't retarded but he has language and speech development issues and he doesn't talk alright? So if you search you can call but he will never answer." I said as tears welled in my eyes.

"Don't worry we'll find Anthony." The man said sincerely and just then I heard sirens wailing as they rushed to the scene. All cars pulled up to see the action including news vans and local newspaper stations. The EMT's rushed to me and ordered me to sit down.

As I sat on the back of the ambulance with a blanket draped around my shivering form a burly, muscled man came to me with a tall man behind him.

"Hello Ms…..?" The burly man asked.

"Swan. Isabella Swan." I said and the man smiled. He was cute with his dimples and his curly brown hair and brown eyes. Behind him stood the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He was tall and muscular but not like the curly haired man. He had emerald eyes that watched and observed every little detail. They were mesmerizing along with his unruly bronze hair.

His high cheekbones and chiseled features made him even more attractive.

"Hello Ms. Swan I'm Emmett Cullen and lead Detective for the Forks Police Department. I'm here to ask you some questions about you and your son." He said and I swallowed as a fresh batch of tears came.

"Please state your full name." Emmett said.

"Isabella Marie Swan & Anthony Dylan Swan." I said and Emmett scribbled this down.

"Alright ages and address." He said.

"28 & 4. 128 Brickmill Ln." I replied.

"Alright, date of births and places where you were born." He said.

"September 13th, 1982 & July 12th, 2006. I was born in Atlanta, Georgia and he was born in Atlanta, Georgia." I said.

"Alright your birth parents and his." Emmett mumbled.

"Charlie Jack Swan & Renee Emily Jackson Swan are my parents. His are Isabella Marie Swan & Jacob Kyle Black." I said making up Jacob's middle name.

This went on for another 10 minutes until he got to the vital parts.

"Alright can you tell me what Anthony looks like?" Emmett asked.

"Well he is about 3'5 with blackish-brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a Spider Man T-shirt with some shorts and sneakers." I said and Emmett nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened here?" He asked and I nodded.

"I was driving home from work when a buck ran into the road and I swerved to avoid hitting it and I flipped over the ramp and then crashed into this tree. I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up to him trying to wake me I noticed my son was gone." I said while a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen and I'm a firefighter here at Forks Fire Department." He said and I gave a nod.

"Will you find my son?" I begged Emmett who nodded.

"We'll try our best." He said.

**A/N: Duh Duh Duh! Sort of a cliff hanger there huh? I would love to know what your input is for this story. Do you think I should continue or quit? It all depends on your reviews and support. :D So its up to you! My goal for this chapter if you guys like it is to get at least 5 reviews. If you don't like it then tell me and I'll give up on this story. Anyways, leave me something and tell me what you think about it. If you like this story than hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow. I sort of gave up on this story but then decided to resume it once more. I have 8 reviews! I'm not sure if I will continue this story after this chapter but I want to see what you think! Without further ado I give you chapter 2! **

**P.S: This chapter is a peek into Edwards mind! **

My life was mediocre. It was the same monotonous routines I did every day. Every morning I would wake up at exactly 5:45 in the morning. I would do 50 pushes. 100 crunches. 50 sit ups and then do 45 reps with my weights for each arm.

Then I would shower and eat breakfast and I would get dressed and leave the house by 6:40 every morning. I took the same back roads to get to the station and arrived at 7:00 every morning or if I had the 24 hour shift I'd be awake and cleaning the trucks.

It was nothing like the life I used to live at the Seattle University. I had the dreams of becoming a doctor and moving on with my life but everything changed.

My ex-girlfriend Jessica had come to me one night and dropped the news on me.

*Flashback*

_I was just sitting down to eat my bowl of pasta when I heard a timid knock on the door. I stood and answered. Jessica stood there with fresh tear tracks. I pulled her in quickly and shut the door behind me as she slumped into the living room. _

_She sunk onto the old sofa and I noticed her shoulders were shaking. I sat beside her and held her to my chest. _

"_I d-don't know how to t-tell you!" She wailed and I soothed her by rubbing her back. _

"_Whatever it is you can tell me Jessica you know this." I said while I was a little uncomfortable. Romance was not one of my strong points. _

"_I'm pregnant." She said bluntly. _

_I froze as I stared down at her. I leapt up for the sofa, dust flying in the air. I covered my face as I hunched over. This couldn't be happening. I took deep breaths as I sat down once more. _

"_Edward?" She asked while scooting towards me. I didn't know what to say. What were we going to do? I couldn't raise a kid! I didn't know how! _

"_I just need you to leave." I said softly and I felt her rise and she stormed out. _

_*2 weeks later* _

_I had been thinking really hard about the decision and I had told my parents. My mother was thrilled to be a grandmother and she vowed she would help us every step of the way. My father sided with my mom. He was a little disappointed we weren't married but as long as we loved the child he was fine. _

_I called Jessica back to my house and she came over quickly. _

"_Jessica I think we should keep it." I said and she wrenched her hands that I was holding in my own. _

"_I can't give birth!" She hissed and I looked at her. _

"_I was going to have an abortion!" She snarled and I grew angry. _

"_That's wrong and you know it!" I said and she stood up angrily. _

"_You can't control me Edward! I can do whatever the hell I want! It was nice knowing you Edward!" She spat as she spun on her heel and stormed from my apartment. _

_I sat in shock. My little son or daughter was about to be slaughtered by ruthless Jessica. I knew it was out of my hands though. If she wanted to then she would. _

_So I went on with my life and I told my family and my mother was crushed. I didn't believe in abortion. Jessica knew that yet she was so selfish. This was typical Jessica though. _

*End Flashback*

I had put that to the back burner of my mind until one night a year later.

*Flashback*

_I was already asleep but the consistent pounding on my door roused me. I groggily dragged myself out of bed and went to the door. _

_Jessica stood there in a heavy coat since it was pouring rain. A little bundle squirming in her arms. She simply threw it into my arms and ran off. I stood there dumbfounded as the baby screamed. A note was attached to the blanket. Suddenly with a sickening feeling I realized it wasn't Jessica. _

_I shut the door and soothed the little baby. I balanced her while reading the note. _

_**Dear Edward, **_

_**I want to tell you I'm sorry first off. I couldn't bear to see you in person so I had my mom give her to you. Yes it's a girl. I named her Amelia Josephine Stanley Cullen. **_

_**I'm giving her to you because let's face it. I'm not ready to be a parent. I know I'm being selfish and a complete bitch but hear me out. I'd rather give her to you than her having to be forced to go into a stranger's home. **_

_**I want to live my life without the burden of being a mother. I'll always remember you both. I will always love you. **_

_**Love, Jessica. **_

_I angrily threw the note on the ground as tears welled in my eyes. I would not cry! I'm a man! That was most definitely the last time I ever heard from her. _

*End Flashback*

I hated Jessica for being so selfish to me! Yet I was glad that she gave Amelia to me or as we all call her Jo now. She was the cutest little girl you'd ever see. She had long bronze hair like mine that tumbled in ringlets to the middle of her back. Her eyes were emerald green like mine yet her facial features were that of Jessica's. She had my defined cheekbones though and I thought she looked so much like me that she would act like me but boy was I wrong.

She had her own attitude and her own individual self and she wouldn't let you forget it.

Currently she was at my mother's while I had to cover the 24 hour shift at the station. They were saying on the weather channel that some rough storms were going to come blowing through here by nightfall. I wasn't too keen on that because that meant calls left and right about trees down or power lines down.

That's why this job here was just almost plain boring. There wasn't anything to do and there were hardly fires. I simply went down into the mess hall and sat down with the morning paper. I had taken my shower already and gotten dressed. Most of the other guys were still sleeping.

I ate my jelly on toast and sipped the scalding coffee as I read all about the missing persons and the murders and the stock market glories and falls. I read about some schools plead for money and how some dog save a blind woman's life.

The day passed slowly and all I wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Amelia. At least I had patrol so maybe I could stop by my house since it was around dinner time. I got into my truck and glanced up at the clouds that were blackening and swirling angrily. It was sure going to be a nasty one.

As soon as I drove out of the station big, fat drops of rain tumbled from the sky and landed with a plop on my windshield. I sighed as it began to pour and lightning was flashing and the thunder deafening. Soon I could barely see the road as I turned onto I-19 and I saw something. My heart skipped a beat.

It looked like lights but they were faint. I put on my lights on the top of my car and tried to get a better look.

Hell! There was a giant dent in the ramp and it looked like a car was smoking below. I jumped out of the car and was instantly soaked to the bone. I rushed to the driver's side to see a woman unconscious against the headrest. Smoke was billowing out from under the hood and I could smell the gasoline leaking. The door to the backseat was open and I was confused.

"Hello! Ma'am can you hear me?" I shouted while I tried to pull away the brush and branches that surrounded the door of her Chevy.

I received no answer.

"Ma'am I need you to respond if you can hear my voice!" I tried again with a panicked tone. No answer.

"Ma'am I need you to respond to my voice!" I said in a commanding tone. I think she groaned but I wasn't sure. The sound of the hissing engine and howling wind made it hard to hear. I finally got her door to open when she suddenly bolted upright scaring the hell out of me.

"Where is he?" She cried frantically, her eyes searching everywhere around me.

"Where is who?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Anthony! ANTHONY!" She suddenly screamed shrilly and I was surprised. Did she hit her head harder than I thought? I reached for my radio and I patted my pockets. It was still in my cab! Damn it!

She pushed me away from her and stumbled out of her car and she slipped in the mud and I moved to help her but she smacked my hand away.

"I don't think you should be moving around so much right now. Take it easy and I'll go call dispatch." I said as calmly as I could. She was in hysterics.

"No! I have to find Anthony! He's all alone!" She wailed as she tried to scale the steep slope of the hill and she slipped quite a few times.

"Who is Anthony?" I asked feeling like an idiot.

"Anthony is my son!" She cried while looking up at me desperately. I took her hand and led her towards my truck where I dug out my radio and phoned in.

"Forks 1 this is Cullen her and I have a car crash on I-19 near Fern St. and a missing child alert and I need dispatch immediately and a search party over." I said and I waited while she nervously bit her fingernails.

"Cullen this is Forks 1 and a search party and dispatch are on their way along with an ambulance over." Angela's voice said and I sighed in relief.

I looked at her and her face was extremely pale and she stumbled and I caught her before she could fall and crack her skull on the sharp rocks of the road. I led her to the grass and draped blankets around her shaking form. She looked so frail sitting there.

I was about to phone in and tell my parents I wouldn't be home for dinner when suddenly she was up.

"ANTHONY!" She screamed desperately cupping her hands around her mouth.

"ANTHONY!" She tried again.

I decided to help her.

"ANTHONY!" I shouted and she looked at me in surprise.

"Hey! I need to tell you something!" She said and I looked at her as she rushed towards me.

"He won't answer you. He isn't mentally retarded but he has speech impairment problems and he won't answer back." She said and I nodded but internally I sighed. Great. We're basically on a wild goose chase calling for someone who wouldn't even answer back.

"Don't worry ma'am we'll find your son." I said as the blaring sound of the sirens filled the night.

**A/N: How was that? Please please please tell me! I want feedback to know if I should stop or night! That was kind of a long chapter and I hope it wasn't too much information! If I could have at least 3 reviews or maybe 4 that would be terrific! **


End file.
